Seekers of Light
The Seekers of Light 'are a large religious organization tasked with upholding the teachings and ideologies of Luxius, the god of light. Most persons that consider themselves Seekers live within the borders of Ferrecarus, or are a native of said country. History The Seekers of Light were founded in 93 Po.D. by Ferrecarus' first Acolyte, Damien. Those in Damien's community believed he was afflicted with some sort of illness when he began exhibiting bizarre symptoms. Some of these symptoms included speaking in a two-toned voice, light emitting from the eyes and hands, and hearing a single, compelling voice that did not belong to him. However, this was later revealed to be a fledgling Luxius attempting to communicate with humans. After experiencing these symptoms for a prolonged period of time, Damien began exhibiting powers that allowed him to shape his environment--this allowed him to rise to power easily. Eventually, the symptoms came to a head and Luxius was able to properly communicate through Damien. It was here Luxius bargained with the humans, promising power and prosperity. He only asked for worship in return, and a commitment to expand his following as much as they could. Over the next year or so, through his Acolyte Damien, Luxius would unify the lesser feudal nations and establish the country of Ferrecarus. The Organization and High Temple The Seekers operate out of the High Temple in Sunstreak. It is an ornate chapel with many windows of stained glass, and the entire temple is aglow with a warm and golden light. The residing King sits atop a throne in the sanctuary, often joined by his Royal Wizard. 'Branches of the Seekers A Seeker of Light is a broad term applied to anyone following the teachings of Luxius. However, any native of Ferrecarus knows that Seekers sometimes fall into individual, more specialized roles. 'Acolytes of Luxius' The Acolytes of Luxius are by far the most clandestine and nebulous members of the Seekers. Their numbers are few, and few commoners ever come into contact with them. Most of these Acolytes were hand-picked by Luxius in the midst of the most recent crisis, and are assumed to be dangerous, talented mages as a result. The most recent and observed activity by Luxiian Acolytes was their purge of Sidus, a small town in Southern Caemanu. All inhabitants of the town had been smitten and disintegrated with Sanctus Ignurae, ''a spell used only by Luxius and his most trusted confidants. Luxiian Acoltyes have historically been instrumental in their nation's success, although not necessarily in an ethical or direct way. 'Spears of the Church' Spears of the Church are a coalition of paladins dedicated to protecting fellow Seekers and Ferrecarus as a whole. They are famous for taking the Oath of Luxiian Purity, a rather binding and restrictive vow. While noble in their cause, the Spears of the Church are slow to act. They will not take action against a lawbreaking citizen without concrete proof. Additionally, all major decisions have to go through a quartet of elites forming a small sub-group known as "The Spearhead". 'Wandering Lights''' The Wandering Lights are the nomadic, astute and observant Seekers dedicated to keeping the peace by gathering information. They dress and act plainly as to remain anonymous, but often end up with friends in high places. They relay intelligence back to the capital, and sometimes coordinate with Luxiian Acolytes to aid espionage efforts.